PS I Love You
by Chrissytina
Summary: Kate and Sawyer were childhood sweethearts. They were inseparable. What happens when that ends? Based on the book P.S. I Love You. Skate!
1. Prologue pt1

**Hi! Ok I haven't written for a while so I dunno if this is good or not. But I've been reading P.S. I Love You (amazing book btw!). And I had an idea! This is where this fic comes in. It will be based on the book and instead of Holly and Gerry it will be Kate and Sawyer. This is only part1 of the prologue. Enjoy!**

Prologue part1

Sawyer and Kate were childhood sweethearts. They did everything together. They never spent a long period of time apart, because they were so inseparable and in love.

The first time they met wasn't so great; in fact they didn't get along with each other for a while. Or more like Kate didn't want anything to do with Sawyer, but all Sawyer wanted was Kate.

_Kate walked slowly to her locker and found Sawyer leaning on her door._

"_Excuse me, can you please lean on someone else's locker?" she asked, slightly annoyed._

"_Only if you will accept my offer." He grinned at her, showing off his dimples._

"_Which is?"_

"_If you will go out with me."_

"_That is crazy! I don't know who the hell you are, and if you think I would go out with you then you're just..."_

_Kate didn't even get to finish her sentence because Sawyer chose to kiss her on the lips at that moment to shut her up and hoping it will change her mind. But he was wrong, it did the total opposite. _

_When Kate found him kissing her she used all her force to push him off her._

"_YOU PIG!" she shouted and smacked him in the face._

_He smirked at her reaction, "Sawyer, nice to meet you." He held out his hand to her._

"_I just smacked you and all you say is 'Sawyer, nice to meet you?" she asked, getting confused._

_He just smiled, "See ya around Freckles." He said walking away from her, knowing by do this will only frustrated her more._

"_It's Kate! And don't call me Freckles!" she yelled back at him, getting annoyed again._

Sawyer continued to pester Kate. Hoping one day she would accept his offer.

_Kate slammed her locker shut and found Hurley right next to her looking a bit uneasy._

"_Oh, Hey Hurley, What's up?" said Kate._

"_Erm. I was just here to ask you whether you would go out with Sawyer?" Hurley signalled towards Sawyer only a few metres from him. Sawyer smiled at Kate as her eyes met his. She didn't smile at him back instead she stormed towards Sawyer._

"_FORD! Would you stop harassing me?! I said no for the past few weeks and now getting Hurley to do it is just stupid!" she said irritated, "Don't you understand what __**no**__ means?"_

_Sawyer continued to smile at Kate, obviously enjoying the attention she was giving him. He leaned closer to Kate and whispered to her ear, "I'll answer to your two questions... and guess what? They are both __**no**__." He pulled away from Kate and saw her face was fuming with anger._

"_Just...URGH..Just leave me alone Ford."_

"_No." _

"_Why? Huh?"_

"_Because my Grandmother told me that once I found my girl, I should never let her go."_

"_That is the most cheesiest thing I've heard. And I'm not your __**girl**__."_

"_Not __**yet**__." He chuckled as her walked away from Kate._

**Please review and tell me what you think! Should I continue? I got part 2 nearly finished but I want to see if people actually like this. People who review will be rewarded...with cookies!!!lol.**


	2. Prologue pt2

**Hey thanks for the reviews!! This is part 2 of the prologue. I'm surprised I got another part done so fast, it must be because Lost it back on (Eggtown was great!! Loved the ending!) I got a question to ask you guys, I'm guessing you guys know that the husband died in the book/film, if not sorry I spoiled you!! But the thought of Sawyer dying was just :(. So I wanted to ask to guys to choose Sawyer's fate. Should he die or not? I can carry on either way. Enjoy!**

Prologue part 2

After a few weeks they began to know one another and became friends, and eventually began going out as a couple which lead them to being a happy married couple.

"_I can't believe you made me buy this Claire!" groaned Kate "There is going to be a massive hole in my pocket!"_

"_Oh come on! It's Christmas! Where's your festive spirit? Sawyer's gonna love it!"_

"_He won't when he finds out how much this dress costs!" she looked at the dress she just brought; it was beautiful, there was no doubt about it but was it worth it? she asked herself._

_It was Christmas and Kate was wearing the dress she brought recently, and was admiring herself in the mirror. Sawyer walked up behind her wrapped his arms around her waist and softly kissed her neck._

"_Lookin' good Freckles." He whispered softly in her ear._

"_Thanks."_

"_New?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Kate turned herself to face Sawyer, she tip toed on her feet to kiss him on the lips but was interrupted by a knock on the door._

"_Come on lets get the door." Sawyer dragged Kate with him to open the door._

_At the door was Charlie and Claire, Sawyer and Kate's closest friends._

"_Hi Kate, Hi Sawyer, Merry Christmas! Kate, that dress looks amazing, glad you took my advice." said Claire._

"_Thanks, Merry Christmas to you too. Hey Charlie." Kate walked over the hug Charlie while Sawyer moved to hug Claire._

"_Come on in!" Sawyer led them to the living room, with a big Christmas tree decorated with pretty ornaments._

"_Nice tree." Charlie nodded towards the tree._

"_Come on Claire, I need you to help me out with the food." Kate pulled Claire towards the kitchen._

_Sawyer and Charlie sat down on the couch, chatting about men stuff._

"_Food's ready!!" Claire yelled at the boys. They slowly got up and walked towards the living room._

"_Mmmmm. Smells good Freckles." Sawyer commented._

"_Thanks." Kate kissed Sawyer on the cheek. They sat down and ate their Christmas dinner._

"_How's your brother Claire?" asked Kate._

"_Oh Jack is fine. He found a girlfriend actually, didn't see that coming. He didn't seem the type to date. She's ok I guess, bit posh."_

"_Posh?! Come on Claire you just don't like her just because she was flirting with me!" Charlie smiled as Claire glared at him._

"_I hardly call that flirting. Anyway enough of Jack's love life. How are you two?" Claire looked at Kate and Sawyer._

"_Fantastic." Sawyer said as he looked at Kate._

"_See you two are still in your honey-moon period, two years later." said Charlie._

"_You guys thinking of having kids yet?" Claire casually asked; this caught Kate and Sawyer off guard; they never actually had this conversation._

"_Erm, no. We haven't discussed it yet." Kate said._

"_Yeah, you got plenty of time for that. Might as well enjoy each other before having kids." Charlie replied. "Come on lets open the presents."_

But like all marriages everyone knows that every couple have their little disagreement, or in this case big for Kate and Sawyer.

"_I can't believe you said that!!!" Kate shouted at Sawyer while taking off her shoes, "Actually... I'm not, because that is the kind of thing you would say!" she added._

"_It's not my fault!" Sawyer shouted back, while slamming the front door shut._

"_Yes it is Sawyer!! You just told my mum I don't want kids. __**My mum**__!" she took her hair clip off to let her hair down._

"_I was just tellin' her that you didn't want them yet!"_

"_Which means I don't want any to her!"_

"_I didn't mean to."_

"_Well next time keep you mouth shut!"_

"_Fine I will!"_

"_Fine."_

_Sawyer moved closer to Kate so that his face was just inches away from hers "Fine." _

_They stared at each other for a long moment and for a second Kate nearly forgot what their argument was about, but then her anger boiling up inside her came back again. She turned away from Sawyer and stomped up the stairs to their bedroom. Sawyer followed her and leaned against the doorframe to their room._

"_Honey, please. I didn't mean it. Don't be angry with me." Sawyer pleaded._

_Kate didn't reply. She continued taking off her clothes to change into her pyjamas._

"_Come on Freckles. You want me to leave?" he questioned, Kate still didn't reply him. She walked past him and into the bathroom, leaving the door open._

"_I'm gonna count to 3 and if you don't say anything I'm guessin' you want me to leave." He said while Kate grabbed her toothbrush, "1...2..." he was watching Kate hoping she would say something before the got to three, "3." Still nothing. "Ok, I'm goin' to go to Charlie and Claire's, call me when you want to talk."_

_Kate looked at Sawyer walking away towards the stairs through the bathroom mirror. She wanted to say something but somehow she couldn't, she was still cross with him. _

_Sawyer walked out of the house and into his car, but he didn't put his key into the ignition key. He just sat in his seat, reflecting on what just happened._

_Kate went back into the bed and laid down on the bed. She hated when they had their arguments; they both always refused to be the first one to give up and forget. They were both stubborn but that what made them such a great couple._

_Sawyer didn't want to go the Claire and Charlie's house even though they always welcome him whenever he needed to stay over after an argument, which was quite frequent. He slowly opened the car door and stepped out. Ever so slowly he pushed the front door open and closed it quietly. He walked up the steps bit by bit wishing that Kate was over on being angry with him. Peeking through the door he saw Kate gazing at him._

_Kate noticed the bedroom door opening. She saw Sawyer's face and how sorry he was, Kate immediately got out of the bed and jumped on Sawyer wrapping her legs around his waist._

"_I'm sorry." She cried while hugging him "So sorry."_

"_It's ok. Don't cry. I'm sorry too" He whispered softly and carried her towards their bed. He gently lowered her on the bed and laid down next to her, still holding onto her. "It doesn't matter if you don't want kids now. I have all I want right here." He smiled and Kate and she smiled back._

_They slept throughout the night in each others arms._

**So what did you think? Good? bad? Review please and say what Sawyer's fate should be. Thanks for reading this!**


End file.
